Quand je serai grand
by Mimimoon
Summary: Fic-chanson de Noir Silence. Se situe un peu après "Ces choses fondamentales". Attention, il s'agit d'un drame en entre Luke et Lorelai. Luke doit quitter la femme qu'il aime pour s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. (6 de 6, Complète!)
1. Luke

Note d'auteur : Attention, si vous êtes sensibles ou en dépression, ne lisez pas cette fic! Les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas toutes bien. C'est une histoire de quelqu'un qui suit ce qui croit être bien au lieu de suivre son cœur. Premier de six chapitres.

Droits d'auteur : Ni Gilmore Girls, ni les chansons de Noir Silence ne m'appartiennent.

Cette fic s'adresse à un public R, à cause de certaines scènes de sexe.

_**Quand je serai grand**_

**(Noir Silence)**

_Quand j's'rai grand, j's'rai comme mon père :_

_Le plus fort et le plus adroit,_

_Le plus grand savant de la Terre._

_Du moins c'est ce que mon fils dira._

Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Nicole, je l'ai toujours su. Nous avions décidé de divorcer après la croisière. Jusqu'à ce que...

-------------88----------

Un soir, il était tard et j'étais en train de fermé le restaurant. Mes sentiments pour Lorelai étaient revenus en force après notre soirée de cinéma de cette semaine. Tout ce que j'avais refoulé avec la croisière, même les rêves que j'avais fait, était de retour.

J'étais tanné d'attendre. Merde... j'avais entendu 8 ans après elle. Elle m'accompagnait à la fermeture du resto quand...

_(Feed-back)_

« Au lieu de rester là à te plaindre que le café soit froid, voudrais-tu m'aider à ranger?

- Eh! Je suis cliente ici!!!

- Mais le resto est fermé.

- Je paie toujours pour le café

- Je t'en donnerai à volonté **pour ce soir** si tu m'aides

- Oh, si tu me prends par les sentiments! »

Elle se leva et commença à laver les tables. D'un mouvement énergique, elle frottait une table à la fois. Je retournai mon regard vers elle quand elle se pencha pour récurer une tache de ketchup sur une table du fond. Le jean qu'elle portait était très moulant et mettait en évidence son derrière. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder me demandant comment se serait de le caresser, de remonter mes mains sous son T-shirt et de flatter le velours de son dos. Quand je me sentis mon pantalon rétrécir, je me tournai vers la cuisine espérant qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué.

Elle se releva et se retourna pour me chercher du regard. Ne me voyant pas, elle cria : « Luke? » Je ne répondis pas, toujours embarrassé.

Elle s'approcha de la cuisine. 'Merde' pensai-je. Je me retournai vers le lavabo pour laver un peu de vaisselle.

« Luke? Dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Mm? Répondit-je sans me retourner.

- Luke, savais-tu que tu avais un lave-vaisselle?

- Il est brisé.

- C'est ça le bruit de métal qu'on entend, dit-elle faisant allusion au lave-vaisselle qui fonctionnait à côté d'elle.

- Oh!

- Luke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien. Pourquoi?

- Euh... peut-être parce que tu me mens. Pourquoi m'as-tu dis ça?

- Pour rien.

- Luke, je sais qu'il y a une raison. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti?

- Pour rien.

- Dieu que ça peut être difficile avec toi parfois, et pourquoi tu ne te tournes pas, tourne-toi.

- Non.

- Tourne-toi.

- Non

- Luke, tu agis comme un enfant. Tourne-toi ».

Je n'avais plus le choix, je me tournai laissant voir mon érection évidente et elle se mit à rire.

« C'est ça, je fais un fou de moi et la seule chose que tu fais est rire.

- Désolée, mais c'est quoi ça?

- Je crois que tu es au courant, dit-je en me retournant vers le lavabo.

- Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant? Es-tu frustré à ce point?

- Lorelai, SVP, je suis assez embarrassé comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.

- Désolée, mais je comprends juste pas pourquoi tu es si... euhmm... au garde-à-vous ce soir.

- Très drôle

- Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu as? »

À ce moment, je me demandai si c'était le moment, le bon moment, celui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et dit d'une voix à peine audible : « c'est toi.

- Quoi?

- C'est toi.

- QUOI?

- Disons que je ne peux plus renier le fait que tu me fasses de l'effet ».

Ses yeux grossirent et je me demandai si ne j'avais pas fait la gaffe de ma vie. J'allais perdre Lorelai à jamais. Je me souvenais maintenant pourquoi je n'avais rien dit avant.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose que je croyais impossible se produisit. Elle se précipita vers moi et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Après un moment, je lui rendis le baiser. Cette femme dont j'étais certainement amoureux depuis tellement longtemps était en train de m'embrassait. Je croyais mourir.

Le baiser dura plusieurs instants. Après un bout de temps, on se sépara, surtout à cause du manque d'air. Nos fronts étaient restés collés. Elle avait toujours ses mains autour de mon coup. Elle les glissait dans mes cheveux et fit tomber ma casquette de base-ball. Puis, elle les baissa vers ma taille. Elle joua un moment avec l'ourlet de ma chemise et commença à déboutonner un à un chaque bouton remontant jusqu'à mon col.

Je l'embrassai, capturant sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, les caressant, les mordillant. Elle y frotta sa langue et je la laissai entrer dans ma bouche, lui démontrant toute mon affection pour elle.

Elle continuait son exploration. Elle fit glisser ma chemise le long de mes avant-bras et la laissa tomber par terre. Elle descendit à nouveau ses mains à ma taille et agrippa mon T-shirt. Mes mains qui étaient placées sur ses hanches se levèrent au-dessus de ma tête. Elle monta mon chandail. Celui-ci resta coincé sous mon menton. Nous rions comme des enfants d'école quand elle réussit à me libérer. Aussitôt libre, je l'embrassai et ma main frôla son menton, les siennes caressaient ma nuque puis ma poitrine.

Nous nous séparâmes, ses mains toujours sur ma poitrine qui continuaient à descendre. Son regard était fixé vers mes muscles quand sa tête remonta vers moi et me montra son plus beau sourire.

Je n'en pus plus. Je l'embrassai avec toute la fougue en moi et glissa mes mains sous sa camisole, la remonta au-dessus de sa tête et défis son soutien-gorge qui tomba près de nous. J'admirai sa superbe poitrine ronde et je la caressai passant ses mamelons entre mes doigts. Je déplaçai ma bouche contre son cou, puis son épaule. Elle jouait avec la boucle de ma ceinture et réussit à la défaire. Elle fit tomber mes jeans par terre, puis mes boxers lui démontrant très clairement mon envie d'elle. Je fis de même avec ses jeans et ses petites culottes.

Nous étions donc totalement nus dans la cuisine de mon restaurant et nous nous apprêtions à faire quelque chose que nous avions tous les deux envie de faire depuis TRÈS longtemps.

-------------88-----------

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, lui avouai-je.

- Ne me dis pas que tu étais vierge, parce que je ne te croirai pas.

- Non, je veux dire, coucher avec quelqu'un sur un coup de tête comme ça.

- Tu regrettes?

- Jamais.

- Moi, oui.

- Quoi?

- Non, non, je ne regrette pas, jamais! Je veux dire, j'ai déjà couché avec quelqu'un sur un coup de tête.

- Qui?

- Le père de Rory, mais je dois avouer que c'était loin d'être aussi bien qu'avec toi!

- Ah oui?

- Oui, d'abord c'était sur le balcon de mes parents au mois de mars!

- Oh!

- Et puis, il est loin d'être... tu sais... aussi équipé que toi.

- OH! Content de te plaire.

- Et puis, tu étais si gentil, comment faire pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi.

- QUOI!?!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Que tu étais amoureuse de moi.

- J'AI DIT ÇA, j'étais sûre de ne l'avoir que pensé.

- Et c'est vrai.

- Quoi?

- Que tu m'aimes?

- Euh... peut-être? »

Je rêvais, c'était clair. Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore. La femme dont j'étais amoureux depuis je ne m'en souvenais même plus, m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Comme seule réponse que j'étais capable de donner, je l'embrassai. Le baiser rompit.

« Je t'aime aussi.

- Vraiment

- Es-tu folle? C'est sûr que je t'aime, je ne me rappelle même plus quand je suis tombée amoureux de toi.

- Wow.

- Je sais.

- Et maintenant?

- Je t'invite au resto.

- Quand?

- Demain soir.

- À quelle heure?

- Dix-neuf heures, c'est correct pour toi?

- Certaine. Écoute, ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas passer la nuit avec toi au contraire, mais Rory va m'attendre à la maison.

- Rory est ici?

- Elle devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre.

- Pourquoi à cette heure?

- Elle dit qu'elle s'ennuyait.

- Ah bon.

- En tous cas, je dois y aller, je suis désolée.

- Je comprends, on se voit demain?

- Je ne peux plus attendre.

- Moi non plus ».

Je l'aidai à se rhabiller et elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois passé la porte, elle me lança son plus beau sourire

Elle se retourna et stoppa sa marche. Je me demandais ce qu'il n'allait pas quand j'ai vu Nicole qui se tenait devant le restaurant. Je me dirigeai vers elle et je tentais de ne pas faire voir notre aventure avec Lorelai. Nous n'étions pas encore divorcés après tout.

« Nicole, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Je vais y aller, dit Lorelai. À demain.

- Bye Lorelai, dit-je en la regardant partir.

- Il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, n'est-ce pas?

- Ne dis pas de folies Nicole.

- En tous cas, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici.

- Tu veux un café?

- Non merci.

- Bon d'abord, pourquoi es-tu ici?

- Je suis enceinte ».

J'échappai le pot de café que je tenais dans mes mains. 'Merde' Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne pouvait pas dire vrai. Pas maintenant, pas après que Lorelai et moi ayons enfin trouver notre voie.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu le sais?

- Deux mois.

- DEUX MOIS? Criais-je.

- Je sais, je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Pas après que nous ayons décidé de divorcer. En plus, je pensais me faire avorter, mais quand j'ai été chez le médecin hier, il m'a montré l'échographie et je n'ai pas pu. J'ai donc décidé de le garder. Je ne te demande pas de t'en occuper, ni rien.

- Déménagerais-tu ici?

- Quoi?

- Je te demandais si tu déménagerais à Star Hollow, je ne peux pas aller à New-York, mais je pourrais m'occuper du petit si tu déménages dans le coin.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Quoi? Mais es-tu folle? Penses-tu que je te laisserais seule avec mon petit? J'ai vu comment c'est. J'ai vu comment il peut être difficile d'élever un enfant seul. Je veux t'aider Nicole.

- Pour vrai.

- Quel mari je ferais si ce n'était rien.

- Mais j'ai vu le sourire que Lorelai et toi vous vous êtes lancé tantôt. Je ne suis pas folle Luke, je sais que tu l'aimes.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

- J'ai un autre rendez-vous chez le médecin demain, vas-tu être là.

- Promis. »

Elle sortit, ma vie aussi. Je m'assis au comptoir et enfouit la tête dans mes mains. Lorelai. Comment je vais réussir à lui dire ça? Le soir où elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait... le soir où je lui ai enfin dit que je l'aimais... le soir où nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. 'Quel salop je fais!'

-------------------------

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai retrouvé mon chemin vers sa maison. Mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes et je voyais à peine devant moi. De toute façon, la première chose que j'ai su était que je me trouvais sur son perron essayant de trouver le courage de frapper à sa porte.

« Eh! Dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire quand elle vint me répondre.

- Salut, dis-je la voix tremblante.

- Oh mon Dieu! Ça va?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Luke, quelqu'un est mort?

- En quelque sorte.

- Oh Seigneur, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Assis-toi, dis-je pensant qu'elle en aurait besoin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est pas facile, Lorelai. Mais, il faut que je le fasse.

- Quoi? Dis moi ce qu'il y a.

- Nicole est enceinte », dis-je à mi-voix.

Lorelai resta silencieux, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Elle semblait penser quand j'ai vu ses lèvres trembler. Des larmes montaient à mes yeux aussi, mais comment... Je ne me rappelais même plus de la dernière fois où j'avais pleuré. Mais maintenant j'étais là devant la seule femme que j'ai aimée depuis les dix dernières années et je lui annonçais que je ne pouvais pas être avec elle.

Je me penchai et la pris dans mes bras, la laissant pleurer sur mon épaule.

« Mais comment, Luke? Mais pourquoi? Ça nous a pris tellement longtemps! Pourquoi que maintenant quand on s'est enfin trouvé il faut que ça nous arrive. Je t'aime Luke, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, mais je ne peux pas, tu sais comme moi qu'un petit a besoin d'un père.

- Mais il y a la garde partagée, on peut essayer quelque chose.

- Tu sais ce qui arriverait Lorelai. On dit une semaine sur deux, puis ça devient une fin de semaine sur deux et ça finit qu'on ne se voit qu'aux fêtes.

- Mais Luke, tu ne peux pas te faire ça.

- Je veux que mon enfant soit capable de parler de moi comme étant fier de moi.

- Mais Luke...

- On peut continuer à être ami, si tu veux, se voir tous les jours...

- ... Et prétendre que tout ceci ne s'est jamais passé.

- et prétendre que tout ceci ne s'est rien passé.

- Si ça te dérange pas trop, j'aimerais mieux être seul, je suis fatiguée, je veux me coucher.

- Je te comprends. Ça va aller?

- D'après toi.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Lorelai.

- Sûrement pas autant que moi.

- J'en suis pas sûr.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais devenir maman.

- Bye Lorelai, je t'aimerai toujours.

- Bye Luke ».

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, lui lançai un dernier regard et sortis de la maison. Dans les escaliers, je croisai Rory. Je pris tout mon courage et lui dit : « prends soin de ta mère, elle en a besoin ».

Sur la route du retour, je me faisais la promesse que je faisais le bon choix. Je devais devenir un bon père, je devais faire en sorte que mon enfant soit heureux et qu'il soit bien. Pour l'amour de Lorelai, je lui dois bien ça.

----------------------

_Quand j's'rai grand, j's'rai comme mon père :_

_Le plus fort et le plus adroit,_

_Le plus grand savant de la Terre._

_Du moins c'est ce que mon fils dira._

À suivre...

Lire et commenter


	2. Nicole

Chapitre 2: Pensées de Nicole

__

__

_Quand j's'rai grand, j's'rai comme mon père :_

_Je travaillerai le jour et la nuit_

_J'ordonnerai aux enfants de se taire_

_Et retournerai dans mon lit_

Le lendemain, Luke est venu avec moi chez le médecin. Il avait l'air déprimé. Mais quand il lui montra l'échographie, même si on ne voyait pas grand-chose, j'ai vu ses yeux s'adoucir. Il allait être un bon père, j'en étais certaine.

Nous avons donc acheté une maison à Litchfeild, assez près de Star Hollow et de Harford pour continuer tous les deux à travailler, mais assez loin pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Nous commençâmes notre nouvelle vie, mais je sentais que Luke n'y était pas complètement. Je sentais que dans le fond de son âme, il souhaitait être ailleurs. Après quelques années, nous avions deux enfants : Ethan et Laurie. Je savais que Luke les aimait profondément, mais il était distant. Alors que Ethan commençait l'école, Luke n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison. Il passait tout son temps dans le restaurant et moi, je restais seule avec nos petits...

----------------------

Un soir, il devait être minuit quand Luke revint à la maison. La soirée avait été un enfer et j'étais tannée d'être seule à m'occuper des enfants. Luke ferma la porte doucement, monta les escaliers sans faire de bruit et entra dans la chambre pour se coucher.

« Tu arrives tard.

- Il y avait beaucoup de monde, il y a eu un conseil de ville et ç'a brassé pas mal, donc tout le monde est venu au resto après pour continuer à discuter. Je crois qu'il était dix heures trente quand tout le monde est parti.

- Il est minuit.

- J'ai dû ranger.

- Ok. Écoute Luke, il va falloir que tu parles aux enfants parce qu'ils ne sont plus du monde.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ENCORE fait.

- Eh! Ne dis pas ça sur ce ton-là, ils pourraient entendre.

- Il est minuit, ils dorment.

- Mais, ils pourraient se réveiller, au bruit que tu fais.

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas fait un son en montant.

- T'en fais maintenant.

- Toi aussi.

- Mais j'essaie de te parler.

- Non, tu me gueules après.

- J'essaie juste de te dire d'expliquer aux enfants que tu seras plus souvent à la maison.

- Quoi?

- Tu m'as entendu. Les pauvres n'arrêtent pas de me harceler à savoir quand est-ce tu vas revenir ici et j'ai beau dire que tu vas être tôt, mais tu ne reviens jamais tôt.

- J'ai une entreprise à faire marcher.

- Et une famille à élever.

- Je ne peux pas quitter le resto comme ça.

- Tu ne peux pas te faire remplacer de temps en temps?

- Nicole, Lane s'est fait appelé en tournée à la dernière minute avec le groupe. J'ai dû la remplacer.

- Il n'y a pas que Lane qui habite à Star Hollow.

- Je n'ai pas le budget pour engager du nouveau personnel.

- Et ton amie Lorelai... elle était toujours prête à t'aider.

- Laisse Lorelai en dehors de ça.

- Oh, je ne faisais que dire...

- Je ne comprends pas que tu sois toujours jalouse de Lorelai.

- Tu l'aimais plus que moi.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 6 ans, maudit.

- Oh! Oh! Oh! Fais-moi rire! Tu travailles et elle vit à Star Hollow, elle était complètement dépendante à ton café. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne vous êtes pas croisés au moins une fois.

- Bien sûr qu'on s'est croisé, mais nous sommes excellents pour s'éviter.

- C'est ça », dis-je sarcastiquement.

Pourtant, je savais qu'il disait la vérité. La douleur dans sa voix et l'expression de malheur de son visage me disaient qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ni parler depuis plusieurs années. Mais elles me disaient aussi qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle.

Luke finit de se déshabiller et se coucha de son côté du lit.

« Je m'excuse, dis-je enfin. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû.

- C'est juste que je m'ennuie de toi, et tes enfants aussi. La maison est vide quand tu n'es pas là et même quand tu es là, ton esprit est ailleurs. Luke, tu me le dirais si tu étais malheureux, si tu voulais quitter.

- Je ne suis pas malheureux.

- Luke, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Lorelai et toi avant que je t'annonce que j'étais enceinte d'Ethan. Si tu veux, tu sais que tu peux y retourner.

- J'aime ma vie.

- Pourtant...

- Écoute Nicole, j'ai eu une soirée très difficile, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie de parler est de ce qui s'est passé ce soir là.

- Je sais.

- Je suis content d'avoir cette vie avec toi. Ok, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai toujours voulu, mais les choses ne sont pas si pires qu'elles ne le paraissent.

- Bien.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il en m'embrassant sans passion sur le bout des lèvres.

- Bonne nuit ».

Après un moment, nous entendîmes les enfants qui chuchotaient dans leur chambre. Nous essayâmes de les ignorer, mais après quinze minutes, Luke perdit patience.

Il se leva, enfila un T-shirt et se dirigea vers la chambre des petits.

« Eh! Avez-vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est.

- Euh?

- Il est minuit et quart, et c'est l'heure du dodo.

- Mais papa...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Ethan. Il est minuit et tu dors, c'est un ordre!

- Papa, dit-il en pleurant

- Ne commence pas Ethan, il est trop tard pour parler, tu parleras demain.

- Ok, papa?

- Oui Ethan, dit-il en soupirant d'impatience.

- C'est quoi un Lorelai? »

J'entendis les pas de Luke qui se dirigeaient vers le lit d'Ethan.

« Tu sais, mon chéri, maman et moi, on se chicane parfois, mais tu sais qu'on s'aime.

- Mais c'est quoi un Lorelai?

- Lorelai, c'est un nom, c'est le nom d'une ancienne amie de papa et de sa petite fille.

- La fille et la mère ont le même nom?

- Je le sais, c'est bizarre, mais l'amie de papa aussi était bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur ait arrivé?

- J'ai entendu dire que la maman avait eu beaucoup de succès avec son auberge et avait eu un tas de petits amis et la fille avait finit l'université et elle était maintenant journaliste, on la voit parfois à la télé.

- Ah oui?

- Oui, oui.

- Papa, pourquoi la maman, elle est pas mariée?

- Oh! Euh... parce que... parce que... parce qu'un garçon lui a brisé le cœur.

- Oh! C'est triste.

- Je sais, mais c'était pour le mieux.

- Quoi?

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'est l'heure du dodo, tu as de l'école demain.

- Papa?

- Oui fiston.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Je t'aime aussi papa, dit Laurie.

- Je t'aime aussi Laurie ».

Luke sortit de la chambre et se coucha dans le lit sans même dire un mot.

----------------------

_Quand j's'rai grand, j's'rai comme mon père :_

_Je travaillerai le jour et la nuit_

_J'ordonnerai aux enfants de se taire_

_Et retournerai dans mon lit_

À suivre...

Lire et commenter.


	3. Miss Patty et Luke

Note d'auteur aux Québécois : Ok, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre entendre Luke dire 'putain', mais ça serait encore plus bizarre de l'entendre dire 'Tabarn8cle'

----------------------

Chapitre 3 : Les pensées de Miss Patty et de Luke

_Quand j's'rai grand j's'rai comme mon père :_

_Toujours souriant aux yeux des gens_

_Mais n'm'empêcherai d'être vulgaire _

_Si il s'agit de mes enfants_

(Pensées de Miss Patty)

Depuis qu'il était maire de la ville, Taylor nous obligeait de nous rendre à tous les midis chez Luke pour discuter des nouvelles de la ville. Ceci était probablement la seule raison pour laquelle Lorelai ne s'était jamais présenté au conseil de ville... jusqu'à maintenant.

Nous savions tous ce qui s'était passé, mais ne disions pas un mot. Nous avions vu Lorelai passer de petit ami en petit ami sans s'investir, alors que Luke paraissait plus jeune que jamais. Il fallait dire que la paternité lui allait bien. Nous ne le blâmions pas pour ce qu'il avait fait à Lorelai. Qui n'aurais pas fait la même chose dans cette situation?

Pendant une de ces fameuses rencontres dîner, j'ai vu quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps...

-------------------

« Luke, dit Nicole en entrant dans le restaurant avec une jeune fille dans ses bras et tenant un autre enfant par la main.

- Nicole? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Luke, écoute, j'ai eu un téléphone de New York et il faudrait que je m'y rende sur-le-champ. Je ne peux pas garder les petits avec moi.

- Laisse-les ici, je vais m'en occuper.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, oui. Je vais terminer le rush du midi et je vais appeler Lane.

- Elle est revenue?

- Oui. Apparemment elle n'aurait pas eu autant de succès qu'elle souhaitait.

- Ah bon, bien, je te laisse, on se voit demain.

- Bye.

- Bye ».

Nicole donna un tout petit bec sur le bout des lèvres à Luke et sortit du restaurant, laissant l'homme seul avec ses deux enfants.

« Luke, chéri, présente-nous dont ta belle progéniture, lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr, Miss Patty voici Ethan, Ethan dis bonjour à Miss Patty.

- Salut.

- Mais comme il est charmant! Et qui est cette magnifique jeune fille? Dis-je en souriant à la petite fille de 3 ans qui se cachait derrière son père.

- Laurie... Laurie... dis boujour à Miss Patty.

- Laurie? Demandais-je en levant les sourcils.

- Ouais, Nicole trouvait que c'était un beau nom.

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Eh Patty, crois-tu que tu pourrais t'occuper d'eux une seconde, je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour les occuper en haut?

- Bien sûr.

- Les enfants, voulez-vous un verre de lait? »

Les enfants firent signe de oui de leur tête et Luke monta à l'étage. Pendant le temps où il était en haut, Lorelai entra dans le restaurant et se dirigea vers notre table.

« Oh! Bonjour, mais qui sont ces jolis enfants?

- Voici Ethan et voici...

- Lorelai, tu es encore en retard, m'interrompit Taylor

- Désolé, mais Rory faisait un reportage de l'Ouzbékistan, je ne pouvais pas le manquer.

- L'Ouzbékistan, hein? Wow, cette jeune fille m'étonnera toujours.

- Moi aussi.

- Est-ce qu'on peut commencer cette réunion? Suppliait Taylor.

- Désolées.

- Bon pour l'occasion du festival d'été... »

Alors que Taylor se perdait dans un discours plus destiné à lui-même qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, Luke descendit dans la salle à manger un verre de lait dans chaque main et des feuilles de papier sous le bras. Il stoppa voyant Lorelai et échappa ses verres de lait.

« OH! PUTAIN! » cria-t-il.

À ce moment, les deux enfants se mirent à pleurer.

« Oh mes chéris, dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'eux. Papa ne voulait pas dire des gros mots. Il n'était pas en colère contre vous, mais contre lui. Il est vraiment bête d'avoir échapper les verres de lait.

- Luke, tu parles d'une manière de parler devant ses enfants

- Ta gueule, Taylor, dit-il alors que les enfants se remirent à pleurer de plus belle. Oh mes chéris, papa ne jugera plus, si Taylor n'arrête pas de lui dire comment élever mes enfants.

- Tes enfants? Dit doucement Lorelai pendant que Luke leva les yeux.

- Mes enfants, répondit-il avec des sanglots dans sa voix.

- Je dois y aller ».

Lorelai sortit du restaurant à la course. Je la vis courir le long du trottoir et traverser la rue en sortant son téléphone de son sac. Elle s'enfargea contre le trottoir et tomba sur l'herbe. Je voyais du restaurant la jeune femme agenouillée par terre, ses bras contre son estomac balançant comme si elle était autistique. Je voyais ses épaules monter et descendre me laissant deviner qu'elle pleurait.

Je voyais Luke qui sortit du restaurant en me demandant de m'occuper de ses petits.

----------------------

(Pensées de Luke)

« Lorelai, lui lançais-je de l'autre côté de la rue avant de la traverser.

- Luke, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Lorelai, je suis désolé.

- Luke, je ne veux pas te parler

- Lorelai, je... tu... ne.... Je suis désolé

- Je croyais que j'en avais fini Luke. Je croyais que je pourrais faire une croix sur toi et m'investir avec quelqu'un d'autre et je pourrais retourner au resto et que peut-être un jour te parler. Et là, j'y retourne et tu es là avec ta belle famille et moi, je suis toujours seule... et Rory me manque... et tu m'as tellement manqué... je peux pas vivre sans vous deux... je veux dire, regarde de moi Luke. J'ai 41 ans et je suis seule, j'ai beau sortir partout, mais à chaque fois que je sors avec un gars ou que je fais l'amour avec un gars, je pense à toi et ça me fait tellement mal...

- Et à chaque fois que je fais l'amour à Nicole ou qu'elle me demande pourquoi j'arrive un peu tard, je pense à toi...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- Je peux pas quitter Nicole, je peux pas faire ça à mes enfants.

- Je comprends... ils sont beaux... je veux dire... tes enfants, comment ils s'appellent déjà?

- Ethan et Laurie.

- Tu as appelé ta fille Laurie?

- Euh... ouais.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'en pense Nicole?

- Elle sait que c'est le seul moyen pour moi d'être heureux sans toi.

- Mais pourquoi Luke? Me dit-elle en me tombant dans les bras. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi on n'est pas capable de s'aimer? Tu sais comme moi que tu es le seul homme que je n'aimerai jamais. Pourquoi?

- Si j'avais la raison, Lorelai, on ne serait pas ici présentement.

- Alors quitte ta femme, viens avec moi, je t'aime Luke.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Alors, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- On continue comme on est parti.

- Tu es sûr, on pourrait peut-être...

- Lorelai, ne me demande pas de choisir entre toi et mes enfants parce que tu connais ma réponse.

- Alors, c'est ça. On va vivre malheureux pour le reste de nos jours.

- Je suis désolé Lorelai.

- Pas autant que moi.

- Bye ».

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa maison. Je fis de même.

----------------------

(Pensée de Miss Patty)

J'avais vu l'échange, mais je n'avais rien entendu. Tout ce je sais, c'était que Luke était rentré dans le resto, avait appelé Lane, avait pris ses enfants et les emmena à l'étage sans dire un mot.

À suivre...

Lire et commenter


	4. Lorelai

Chapitre 4: Les pensées de Lorelai

__

_Quand j's'rai grand, j'tromprai leur mère _

_Et dirai : « ce n'est qu'une amie_

_Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire_

_Prenez-vous donc des confiseries_ »

Je retournai donc chez moi, plus que certaine que je terminerais ma vie seule. J'entrai dans ma maison et me dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine. J'ouvris le congélateur et sortit le 4 litres de crème glacée. Je me dirigeai vers le salon, sortit « Willy Wonka » et commençai à pleurer.

« Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? POURQUOI? » je criais dans ma maison. Je lançai le pot de crème glacée au bout de mes bras et tomba assise à côté du divan, pleurant dans mes genoux. « Pourquoi? » chuchotai-je.

Quelqu'un entra dans la maison et me prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Oh! Pauvre bébé! Patty m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, tu n'es pas seule chérie, je suis là...

- Mais pourquoi, Babette, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Pourquoi il faut que je perde le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé?

- C'est parce qu'il est si bon que tu l'aimes et c'est parce qu'il est si bon qu'il ne peut pas quitter sa femme.

- Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui a ses enfants? Hein? Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi sa femme? Ça aurait dû être moi! Pas cette femme qu'il n'aime même pas. Nous devrions être heureux en famille. C'est moi qui aurais une petite fille s'appellerait Laurie et c'est moi qui laisserais mes enfants au resto quand j'ai une urgence au travail.

- SHhh, pleure, poupée, pleure...

- Je l'aime tellement Babette, je l'aime tellement. Je ne suis plus capable de sortir, je ne suis plus capable de regarder un homme dans les yeux. Je ne suis même plus capable de faire l'amour, ça me fait trop mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Il était tellement doux, tellement gentil, il se foutait de savoir si lui avait du plaisir tant que moi j'en ai. Il prenait son plaisir à me voir jouir. Il était tellement passionné. Et ses yeux... ses yeux... me regardaient comme si j'étais une déesse.

- Veux-tu dire que toi et Luke?

- Juste avant que la 'Nicole' arrive et gâche tout!

- Oh mon Dieu, pauvre chérie.

- Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et, il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je le voyais dans ses yeux qu'il voulait m'épouser et fonder une famille, AVEC MOI! Et moi qui suis rentré chez moi avec le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles alors que je venais de faire la pire erreur de ma vie.

- Erreur?

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ce soir-là, Babette. Je l'étais avant, mais après c'était tellement plus fort!

- Oh, pauvre chouette, veux-tu que je reste, histoire de ne pas te laisser seule.

- Oui, parce que sinon, j'ai peur... j'ai peur... j'ai peur de faire une connerie.

- Lorelai, jure-moi que tu ne penses pas à te...

- Je veux mourir Babette.

- Non Lorelai, la vie va te sourire à nouveau.

- Non, Rory est partie à l'autre bout du monde, je ne parle plus à mes parents depuis qu'ils se sont séparés et maintenant je perds à jamais le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé.

- J'appelle Rory ».

Pendant que Babette parlait à Rory, je m'endormis sur le divan.

----------------------

La différence entre une peine d'amour et la mort d'un proche est que le proche ne te revient jamais en plein visage. Luke, lui était revenu dans ma vie. Ç'a pris quelques années m'en remettre, mais en évitant le restaurant et le conseil municipal, j'ai réussi à ne pas le revoir.

J'ai maintenant 51 ans et l'auberge va très très bien. Rory est maman d'un joli bébé que j'adore et pour éviter d'être seul, je loue sa chambre à des nouveaux arrivants en attendant qu'ils se trouvent un appartement.

Je le sais que j'aime toujours Luke. Je l'aimerai toute ma vie. Mais j'ai entendu dire que les choses allaient bien entre lui et sa femme.

----------------------

Un matin, j'arrivai à l'auberge pour trouver Sookie en crise au téléphone.

« Jackson, comment ne peux-tu plus avoir de framboises... c'est impossible... pourrais-tu aller m'en chercher chez Doose? Il n'y en a plus chez Doose!... Impossible... Ce Kirk, je crois que je vais l'étrangler... Ok... c'est pas grave chéri... je vais trouver une solution. Ok? Je t'aime... bye. AHHHHHHHH! Dit-elle en raccrochant le téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Apparemment, Kirk aurait voulu demander Lulu en mariage en écrivant 'veux-tu m'épouser?' en framboise en plein milieu de la rue.

- Non! Enfin! Ça fait quoi? Quinze ans qu'ils sont ensembles.

- Bon bien pour tout faire, on n'a pas de framboise pour le pudding.

- Oh non! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? On a besoin de ce pudding.

- Je sais... je sais... mais il n'y a plus une framboise en ville.

- Sauf...

- Sauf?

- Chez... chez Luke.

- Chez Luke?

- Je suis pratiquement certaine que Luke n'aurait jamais sacrifié sa tarte aux framboises pour les folies de Kirk.

- Oui, mais toi...

- Écoute, j'ai besoin de prendre mon après-midi, dis-lui de venir pendant ce temps-là.

- Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter toute ta vie.

- HA! Regarde-moi bien, j'ai réussi pendant dix ans, presque seize. Je crois que je suis bien partie.

- Ç'a pas de sens.

- Oh oui, chérie, appelle-le, je vais au salon de coiffure ».

Je pris mes clés et partis. Je passai l'après-midi entre le centre commercial et le café Weston. Quand je vis le camion de Luke se diriger vers le restaurant, je pris mon sac et mes clés et retournai à l'auberge en passant à côté de la demande en mariage de Kirk.

« Sookie!! Tu devrais voir ça! Taylor est sorti... en pleine rue pour gueuler après... »

Je stoppai mon entrée quand je vis Luke dans la cuisine à la place de Sookie.

« Salut.

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? J'ai vu ton camion.

- J'ai vendu mon camion il y a deux ans.

- Oh!

- Alors...

- Alors... 

- Eumm... comment... comment vas-tu?

- Oh bien, l'auberge va bien... je suis grand-maman.

- Oui j'ai entendu ça. Félicitations.

- Merci. Toi... comment... comment va ta famille?

- Oh Ethan me rend fou! Tu te rappelles de Jess? Il est pire.

- Impossible.

- Oh je te le jure.

- Et Laurie?

- Une chance qu'on l'a, elle est tellement intelligente, tellement brillante, elle me fait penser à Rory

- Wow, bravo, et... et... comment va Nicole?

- Lorelai.

- Non Luke, laisse-moi me prouver que je suis capable d'avoir une conversation avec toi. Laisse-moi me libérer.

- Elle ne va pas bien.

- Non?

- Elle n'en peut plus de me voir au restaurant tout le temps, elle est tannée de cet mascarade.

- Mascarade?

- Notre mariage.

- Oh! »

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et toute la passion qui avait été refoulée pendant ces années fut sortie d'un coup. Nous sautâmes dans les bras de l'autre s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Ses lèvres étaient si douces, elles me caressaient partout. Nous nous s'enfuîmes dans la suite nuptiale où nous passâmes notre première nuit d'amour depuis tellement longtemps.

------------------------

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec le pire sentiment de culpabilité que je n'avais jamais vécu. Mais en même temps, me réveiller dans les bras de Luke était la plus belle chose qu'il m'était permis de vivre.

Je me souvenais de sa bouche contre mes seins, de ses mains partout sur moi, de sa voix qui me disait les plus beaux mots d'amour et de ses yeux... ses yeux qui me regardaient comme... comme si j'étais la dernière chose qu'il serait capable de regarder sur Terre.

Ça avait été la première fois que j'avais fait l'amour en dix ans même plus. Je ne croyais plus vivre quelque chose comme ça, mais maintenant que j'y avais goûté à nouveau, j'en voulais encore... j'en voulais encore plus.

Je me soulevai et je l'embrassai sur la bouche pour le réveiller.

« Hello! Dis-je avec mon plus bel accent anglais.

- Salut, dit-il en me souriant. Il est quelle heure?

- Six heures.

- Oh mon Dieu! Comment je vais expliquer ça à Nicole?

- Quoi?! Demandais-je lentement.

- Lorelai, autant je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé autant j'ai toujours une famille. Comment je vais expliquer ça à mes enfants?

- Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Non Lorelai, ne te culpabilise pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la mienne, c'est moi le salop qui t'a quitté il y a quinze ans. C'est moi qui n'aie pas suivi mon cœur. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je vais demander le divorce.

- Oui?

- Et je vais t'épouser.

- Eh, je veux une demande officielle.

- Lorelai, veux-tu m'épouser?

- Seulement si tu divorces.

- Qu'on prépare la chapelle pour demain d'abord.

- Wow!

- Je t'aime Lorelai

- Je t'aime aussi, Luke ».

On se leva et se dirigea vers le resto. Il sortit une tasse et me versa immédiatement du café. Nous voyions que tout Star Hollow nous regardait, mais on s'en foutait, nous étions ensemble.

« Tu t'en rappelles, dis-je en prenant la tasse de café.

- Comment oublier?

- Mmmm ».

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, mais son sourire s'effaça quand il vit rentrer un jeune homme dans le restaurant.

« Ethan? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Et toi, maman est tellement inquiète, elle a appelé la police et tout. Tu es vraiment sans cœur pour ne pas être pointer chez nous sans même appeler. Appelle-la maintenant.

- Bon, dis-je en me levant. Je vais y aller. Bye Luke, on se voit bientôt?

- Oui, oui, bye Lorelai ».

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, mais attendit un peu avant de sortir pour écouter le reste de la conversation.

« Lorelai, hein?

- Quoi?

- 'Lorelai... Lorelai c'est le nom d'une ancienne amie de papa et de sa petite fille'.

- Et c'est toujours une de mes amies.

- Fais-moi rire.

- Eh! Jeune homme. Reste poli envers ton père.

- Que va dire maman quand elle apprendra que tu l'as trompée.

- Taie-toi, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, j'ai fait plus pour toi que bien des hommes auraient fait pour leurs enfants.

- Comme travailler jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, ne jamais être à la maison et tromper maman?

- Tu ne comprendras jamais et je te souhaite de ne jamais vivre dans quoi j'ai vécu. Veux-tu quelque chose à manger? »

Sur ce, je quittai le restaurant.

* * *

_Quand j's'rai grand, j'tromprai leur mère _

_Et dirai : « ce n'est qu'une amie_

_Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire_

_Prenez-vous donc des confiseries_ »

À suivre...

Lire et commentez... svp.


	5. Ethan

_Quand j's'rai grand j's'rai comme mon père _

_Car dans nos veines il y a le même sang_

_Quand j's'rai grand j's'rai comme mon père_

_Et c'est ce qui m'fait peur maintenant_

* * *

(Les pensées d'Ethan)

Papa a trompé maman, je n'en reviens pas. Comment a-t-il pu? Avec cette femme... Cette Lorelai. Oh mon Dieu, je comprends.

« Lorelai? 'Lorelai c'est le nom d'une ancienne amie de papa et de sa petite fille'.

- Et c'est toujours une de mes amies.

- Fais-moi rire.

- Eh! Jeune homme. Reste poli envers ton père.

- Que va dire maman quand elle apprendra que tu l'as trompée.

- Taie-toi, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, j'ai fait plus pour toi que bien des hommes auraient fait pour leurs enfants.

- Comme travailler jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, ne jamais être à la maison et tromper maman?

- Tu ne comprendras jamais et je te souhaite de ne jamais vivre dans quoi j'ai vécu. Veux-tu quelque chose à manger?

- Non. Pourquoi tu lui fais ça papa?

- Écoute, si tu veux parler de ça avec moi, on va sortir d'ici et parler.

- Go! Je suis prêt moi.

- Parfait ».

Nous sommes sortis du resto et il m'amena sur un petit pont.

« Où est-ce qu'on est?

- Quand ton cousin Jess restait avec moi, il venait souvent ici pour être tranquille ou pour penser à Rory.

- Rory?

- La fille de Lorelai.

- Oh seigneur c'est une maladie.

- Écoute-moi un peu. Avant de marier ta mère, j'ai été amoureux d'une femme, terriblement amoureux, j'aurais bâti des maisons pour elle.

- Toi? C'est à peine si la nôtre tient debout tellement tu n'es pas là souvent.

- Vas-tu me laisser parler? Cette femme était toute ma vie, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire, j'avais tellement peur de la perdre.

- Et?

- Et là, j'ai rencontré ta mère. Elle était belle et intelligente...

- Mais, elle n'était pas Lorelai.

- Mais, elle n'était pas Lorelai. Néanmoins, j'ai sorti un peu avec elle et nous avons décidé de nous marier sur une croisière.

- Quoi? Ça te ressemble tellement pas!

- Seigneur, je suis d'accord avec toi. Quand nous sommes revenus les deux pieds sur Terre, nous avons décidé de divorcer. Et puis, un soir, je fermais le restaurant avec Lorelai quand c'est arrivé.

- Vous avez couché ensemble non?

- Oui, nous avons... couché ensemble et en se promettant les plus belles choses.

- Et puis?

- Quand elle est partie, ta mère est revenue. Elle me dit qu'elle était enceinte... de toi. J'ai donc quitté Lorelai pour être avec elle et t'élever.

- Tu es toujours amoureux de Lorelai?

- Seigneur oui.

- Je te déteste.

- SVP Ethan.

- Tu ne réalises pas combien ç'a été difficile pour maman, pour moi, pour Laurie, probablement pour Lorelai tout ça. Tu nous as menti à tous, tu nous as dit que tu étais heureux avec nous. Et en plus, tu mets ça sur ma faute. J'en reviens pas.

- Je n'ai pas mis ça sur ta faute, tu es une des plus belles choses qui soient arrivées dans ma vie. Mais, j'ai fait un mauvais choix et j'ai payé pour. J'ai souffert aussi. J'ai souffert de ne pas vous élever parce que j'étouffais dans cette maison. J'ai souffert de voir ta mère malheureuse. J'ai souffert de voir la femme que j'aime tous les jours depuis seize ans sans pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras.

- Continue de souffrir. Je ne veux plus de toi, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le centre-ville.

- Ethan?

- Quoi!

- Voudrais-tu t'arranger pour t'occuper de ta mère et de ta sœur?

- Tu vas vraiment nous quitter?

- Si vous voulez toujours de moi, on se partagera la garde, mais je ne peux pas vous forcer.

- Je vais m'arranger pour que Laurie ne soit pas à la maison ce soir. Tu pourras annoncer la nouvelle à maman ».

Je partis, laissant mon père seul sur le pont fixant les eaux du lac. Je me dirigeais vers l'arrêt d'autobus quand je tombai face-à-face avec Lorelai.

« Ethan?

- Lorelai.

- Je suis désolée.

- D'être une briseuse de ménage ou d'avoir rendue mon père malheureux pendant tout ce temps.

- Les deux, écoute, je sens que tu as beaucoup de problèmes avec Luke, mais je te le jure, quand cet homme est bien dans sa peau, il est l'homme le plus bon, le plus attentionné, le plus drôle que tu connaîtras.

- Ça je m'en doute.

- Le pauvre a dû vivre là où il ne voulait pas être pendant 15 ans de sa vie, essaie de le comprendre.

- Je ne veux pas essayer de comprendre. Et qui êtes-vous pour me parler de ça? Vous êtes la femme qui est en train de briser notre famille.

- Et toi, qui es-tu? Tu es le garçon qui m'a empêché d'avoir une famille.

- Vous n'avez pas une fille?

- Que j'ai eu à 16 ans, que j'ai élevé seule et qui a aujourd'hui 37 ans.

- Je suis désolé. Tout est tellement de ma faute.

- Non, rien n'est de ta faute, ni de la mienne, ni de celle de ton père. Ce n'est pas la faute de personne. C'est les circonstances de la vie qui font ça. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai accepté le fait que je n'aurai jamais d'autre enfant et tu dois accepter le fait que ton père n'a jamais été amoureux de ta mère.

- Seigneur, c'est tellement... Pourquoi?

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Oh seigneur si je comprends, mais une chose : ne t'arrange pas pour finir comme ton père.

- Même si je voulais, on a le même sang! »

Je montai dans l'autobus et retournai à Litchfield.

_Quand j's'rai grand j's'rai comme mon père _

_Car dans nos veines il y a le même sang_

_Quand j's'rai grand j's'rai comme mon père_

_Et c'est ce qui m'fait peur maintenant_

À suivre...

Lire et commentez

Prochain et dernier chapitre : Rory


	6. Rory

Note d'auteur : Ne m'en voulez pas, ce n'est probablement pas la finale que vous attendez d'avoir, vous risquez d'être mélangé au début, mais lisez jusqu'au bout et vous allez comprendre.

* * *

(Pensées de Rory)

Je me demandais pourquoi le professeur Smith m'avait demandé à son bureau. Après une nuit de travail sur son travail de session, il ne pouvait sûrement pas me faire une critique si difficile. En m'y rendant, mon téléphone cellulaire sonna. Je le pris et vis sur l'afficheur que c'était maman.

« Département des belles femmes, madame la président à l'appareil.

- Contente de voir que tu as hérité de mon sens de l'humour.

- Alors maman, comment vas-tu?

- Très bien, en fait, les rénovations à l'auberge sont commencées. Dans quelques mois, la Libellule sera ouverte.

- C'est vrai? Génial!

- Ouais, je veux dire, enfin! Mon rêve va se réaliser.

- Wow maman. C'est génial. Je suis réellement contente pour toi.

- Et toi chérie, quoi de neuf?

- Oh rien de spécial, Paris et Jamie se chicanent, Tanna est toujours aussi spéciale et je ne parle pas de Janet.

- Ah la vie étudiante!

- Oh! Et j'ai un rendez-vous avec un professeur aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit : Aucun professeur plus âgé que trente ans.

- Si tu avais toi-même suivi cette règle, tu n'aurais jamais été fiancé à Max.

- Ne me le rappelle pas.

- Oh, et comment ça s'est terminé avec Luke l'autre jour?

- Il s'est levé et est parti avant même que je me lève.

- C'est tout?

- Il m'a remercié sur un petit mot, rien de plus.

- J'entends ta déception jusqu'ici.

- Oh SVP! Ne recommence pas. Luke et moi...

- ... n'êtes que des amis. Je sais.

- Écoute Rory, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me remets ça sous le nez, mais...

- Excuse-moi de te couper maman, mais je suis devant le bureau du professeur. On se reparle ce soir?

- Promis chérie, tu me manques.

- Tu me manques aussi maman. Bye.

- Bye »

Je raccrochai le téléphone et cogna à la porte du bureau.

« Entrez.

- Bonjour Professeur Smith. Je suis Rory Gilmore.

- Oh mademoiselle Gilmore, je suis content que vous ayez pris le temps de venir me rencontrer.

- Je dois avouer que votre message a piqué ma curiosité.

- Asseyez-vous. Je vous ai convoqué pour vous parler de votre travail.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Je sais, dit-il en souriant à moitié. Il s'agit d'un excellent travail, si j'avais demandé d'écrire une nouvelle. J'ai vous demandé de me décrire votre opinion sur ce que vous croyez que l'auteur du poème vivait. Il s'agit d'un cours reliant l'art et la psychologie et non un cours sur la littérature post-moderne québécoise.

- Oh euh... je peux m'expliquer.

- Attendez que j'aie terminé mademoiselle Gilmore. Étant psychologue et critique littéraire de profession, je dois vous avouer que je suis curieuse de savoir d'où vient cet inspiration.

- Mon inspiration?

- Oui, oui. Vous avez sûrement remarqué, mademoiselle, mais je ne suis pas un prof ordinaire... et j'ai la direction du département sur le dos à cause de ça, mais ceci n'est pas important. En tant que psychologue, je voudrais comprendre l'origine de votre histoire et si votre analyse me satisfait, je reconsidérerai votre résultat.

- Que voulez-vous de moi?

- Répondez seulement à mes questions.

- D'accord.

- Les personnages de votre histoire sont-ils vrais?

- Oui, sauf pour Ethan et Laurie, les autres font tous partis de près ou de loin de ma vie.

- C'est ce que j'imaginais. Qu'est-ce qui vous a inspiré cette histoire?

- Quand vous nous avez donné le poème, j'ai demandé à mon amie Lane, une mélomane avouée, de m'aider à retracer les origines de la chanson. Je l'ai écouté et j'ai commencé mon interprétation. J'ai alors compris qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire d'un père qui n'était simplement pas satisfait de son travail de père. Je dois avouer que comme père, le premier visage qui m'est venu à l'esprit est celui de Luke.

- Luke est votre père?

- Non, mon père ne vit pas avec maman et moi, elle est tombée enceinte de moi à 16 ans et je connais mon père, mais je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui que je devrais l'être.

- Alors que représente Luke pour vous?

- Luke est le meilleur ami de ma mère. Il est l'homme qui détient le restaurant où nous nous nourrissons.

- Vous nourrissez?

- Euh oui. Disons que ma mère et moi, sauf pour faire brûler de Pop-Tarts, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de talents culinaires.

- Je vois, donc vous mangez chez Luke à tous les jours, depuis quand?

- Je devais avoir cinq ans.

- Okay, euhm... continuez votre histoire.

- Okay, comme j'avais de la difficulté à imaginer Luke comme étant un mauvais père, je me suis demandé dans quelle circonstance ça pourrait arriver. La seule qui m'est venue est celle qui est écrite.

- Le fameux personnage de Lorelai, que représente-il pour vous?

- C'est simple, ce que serait ma mère sans Luke.

- Alors pourquoi la scène du début?

- Ma mère vit dans le déni depuis que je la connais, surtout en ce qui concerne ses sentiments pour Luke. Ça n'aurait pas été réel, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette scène.

- Okay, et les sentiments de Luke envers votre mère?

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire : ma mère, il y a quelques années, s'est fiancé avec un homme, très gentil, très intelligent, mais pas du tout son type, d'après moi.

- Comment ça?

- Ma mère est le genre de personne qui donne des noms à sa cafetière et M. Médina était un enseignant de littérature anglaise.

- Je comprends. Une question hors sujet : pourquoi l'appelez-vous M. Médina.

- Parce que non seulement, il était enseignant, mais il était MON enseignant.

- OH! Je vois.

- Il m'a suggéré une fois de l'appeler Normand, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Pour en revenir où j'étais. Pas très longtemps avant qu'elle n'annule le mariage, Luke est arrivé chez nous avec ce genre de statue vous savez, une chuppa pour son mariage. Je veux dire quel genre d'homme fabrique à sa meilleure amie ce genre de chose pour son mariage sauf s'il est amoureux d'elle. En plus, et je l'ai entendu de Sookie, il paraît que lorsqu'il a entendu dire que le mariage était annulé, il a offert du café gratuit à tout le monde qui était dans le resto.

- Mon Dieu, je commence à comprendre le personnage. Mais qui est Nicole?

- Présentement, elle est la femme de Luke.

- Je suis perdu.

- Je vous l'ai dit tous les personnages de l'histoire sont vrais, y compris le mariage sur la croisière entre Nicole et lui. Mais ils sont en instance de divorce.

- Ok, à propos de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce qui vous l'a inspiré?

- Ma mère a déjà subit une telle chose. Mon père est revenu, il y a quelques années, lui promettant mers et monde et il nous a finalement quitté pour retourner auprès de sa fiancé qui était enceinte.

- Pourquoi alors ce n'était pas lui le personnage principal de votre histoire?

- Je n'ai jamais senti que papa ferait un mauvais père, même dans ces circonstances.

- Finalement, pourquoi l'avez-vous écrite?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Pourquoi avez-vous écrit une histoire et non écrit un essai comme les autres?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai écrite après que je sois retournée à la maison et que j'ai vu Luke endormi sur le divan chez nous. Et là ma mère m'a dit quelque chose du genre, 'il a l'air bien n'est-ce pas?' Et là, j'ai compris que ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière fois qu'il dormirait à la maison. Après, j'ai commencé mon analyse et l'histoire m'est venue.

- Bon eh bien, mademoiselle Gilmore, vous m'avez convaincu.

- Vraiment?

- Bien sûr, je sens que votre histoire est sentie et qu'il s'agit réellement de votre opinion sur le personnage qui chante la chanson. Vous avez compris le sens du poème. En plus, vous avez canalisé ces sentiments dans l'écriture de la nouvelle et elle démontre clairement ce que vous ressentez quand on la lit.

- Wow... euh, merci?

- Bienvenue mademoiselle. Mais je dois avouer qu'en tant que psychologue, j'apprécie le fait que vous soyez capable de vous exprimer de cette manière, mais en tant que professeur, je préfèrerais que vous vous en teniez aux consignes demandées la prochaine fois.

- Je comprends. Je vous remercie de m'avoir donné cette seconde chance.

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander une dernière question?

- Est-ce que ça risque de faire baisser mon résultat?

- Non.

- D'accord.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait subir ça à Luke et à votre mère?

- J'ai peur que ça leur arrive s'ils ne se réveillent pas bientôt.

- Je vois, bon eh bien, au revoir.

- Merci encore.

- Mon plaisir ».

* * *

« Eh Luke!

- Rory, contente de te voir en ville, qu'est-ce que je te sers?

- Un café pour emporter SVP. Alors, quoi de neuf?

- Oh rien de nouveau.

- As-tu parlé à ma mère dernièrement?

- Pourquoi cette question?

- Pour rien. Eh! Luke, j'ai eu un A dans un travail l'autre jour, mais je me sens mal parce que je me suis servie de toi.

- Servie de moi?

- Euh oui, alors, comme tu es dans le texte, je vais te laisser une copie du travail.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- J'y tiens... ne fais pas la même erreur. Bye Luke ».

Je laissai le document sur le comptoir et quitta le restaurant. Je n'ai jamais su s'il l'avait lu, mais j'espérais simplement qu'un jour, il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

_Quand j's'rai grand, j's'ai comme mon père_

_Le plus fort et le plus adroit_

_Le plus grand savant de la Terre._

_Du moins c'est ce que mon fils dira._

_--_

_Quand j's'rai grand j's'rai comme mon père_

_Je travaillerai le jour et la nuit._

_J'ordonnerai aux enfants de se taire _

_Et m'enr'tournerai dans mon lit._

_--_

_Quand j's'rai grand j's'rai comme mon père _

_Toujours souriant aux yeux des gens_

_Mais n'm'empêcherai d'être vulgaire_

_Si il s'agit de mes enfants_

_--_

_Quand j's'rai grand, j'tromperai leur mère_

_Et dirai : « ce n'est qu'une amie_

_Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire_

_Prenez-vous donc des confiseries »_

_--_

_Quand j's'rai grand, j's'rai comme mon père_

_Car dans nos veines, il y a le même sang_

_Quand j's'rai grand, j's'rai comme mon père_

_Et c'est s'qui m'fait peur maintenant._

_Fin_

* * *

Note d'auteur géante: Désolée de cette fin, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous espéreriez, mais j'étais incapable de penser que cette histoire pouvait être possible.

Lire et commentez, j'adore les commentaires, je m'en nourris, ils seront probablement meilleurs que le poulet réchauffé que j'ai mangé pour souper, si vous voulez manger du caoutchouc, j'ai une bonne recette.


End file.
